There has been a method of operating a display apparatus such as a projector with a remote controller separated from the display apparatus (see, for example, PTL 1). In PTL 1, the remote controller transmits an infrared signal and the projector receives the infrared signal and runs.
Incidentally, as an apparatus for operating the display apparatus, it is conceivable to use an apparatus including, for example, a wireless communication function other than a remote controller that transmits the infrared signal. When an apparatus starts wireless communication with another one or others, those apparatuses have to have common information to establish the wireless communication in advance. Therefore, the display apparatus and the apparatus for controlling the display apparatus also need to exchange the information as well.
It has been proposed a method that apparatuses exchange information to establish wireless communication by a wireless tag which is readable wirelessly (see, for example, PTL 2). In the configuration described in PTL 2, a wireless communication apparatus reads an NFC (Near Field Communication) tag, which is a type of a wireless tag, to thereby acquire service provider information and the like of a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network).